The present invention is related to pallets and, more specifically, pallets constructed of corrugated components that include a corrugated wrap, a corrugated topper and corrugated support blocks.
Paper pallets are gaining in popularity as they provide consumers with an easily recyclable option as compared to the standard wood pallets that have been used for years. However, paper pallets while desirably recyclable often bring other undesirable features. For instance, paper pallets often provide the user with a pallet of reduced strength as compared to a wood pallet of similar size and configuration. The reduced strength limits the load that the pallet may carry and additionally, allows for the damaging of the pallet itself under heavy loads. As such, there is a need in the art for a paper pallet that provides additional strength and stability, as well as easy assembly through the use of corrugated materials, e.g., a corrugated topper, corrugated support blocks, and a corrugated wrap.
The needs described above are in large measure met by the paper pallet of the present invention. The paper pallet generally comprises support blocks, a top pad, and a wrap. The support blocks are of a comb configuration, e.g., honeycomb or hexacomb. The top pad is of a corrugated material and is positioned above the support blocks. The wrap is also of a corrugated material and wraps, via direct contact, the top and side surfaces of the top pad as well as wrapping, via direct contact, at least two side surfaces of the support blocks.
The wrap may continue to wrap four sides of the six-sided support block so that the wrap is placed in a position intermediate the support block and top pad and, thereby, may be secured to the bottom surface of the top pad. Alternatively, the wrap may wrap to completely encompass the top pad and support blocks, i.e., in a shell configuration, such that the edges of the wrap join at a seam above the top pad. The wrap generally presents both an upper exterior surface and a lower exterior surface of the pallet; no additional platforms or pads are required above or below the wrap itself. The pallet may additionally include a second wrap for the wrapping of a central support block. This second wrap is secured to the bottom surface of the top pad when the second wrap is used.
A method for assembling the pallet generally includes the steps of: (1) presenting the wrap in a flat orientation; (2) securing the top pad to a central portion of the wrap; (3) securing one surface of the support blocks to a portion of the wrap proximate each side of the central portion, i.e., to each side of the top pad; (4) wrapping a second surface of each of the secured support blocks with the wrap; and (5) rolling each of the secured blocks to a position proximate the bottom surface of the secured top pad.